Interesting Youkai
by Gods of Awesomness
Summary: Kagome hooks up with a strange youkai. How did it happen and where is Inuyasha in all of this!
1. Chapter 1

It's Stix! With another great story xD This one is one of my favs so far so I hope you like it!!!

---

Interesting Youkai

Kagome made sure that Inuyasha was asleep before she left. She called his name multiple times just as a test until finally screaming at the top of her lungs (she's had lots of practice) and he barely stired. She grinned giddily with herself and left.

In the forest she met up with Atamagairutori-san. He was half dragon youkai and half elf youkai. His father was the dragon youkai and his mother was the elf youkai. He was tall and very very handsome. He had blond hair and silver eyes with extra dark pupls. He was very fit, he had a six-pack. He was perfect in every way. Just the way she liked her men.

"konban wa" Kagome said and bowed. He grinned then quickly took her up into his arms. She grinned. "Konban wa, milady," he spoke beautifully.

You might be wondering where and how they met:

2 Weeks Ago...

Inuyasha and the gang were walking throught the forest only to encounter a dragon youkai. He was angered due to the fact that they were on his territory.

"What is a half youkai doing among HUMANS?" he mocked. Inuyasha was angered and took out Tetsauiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled and slashed at the demon doing little if any damage. The youkai laughed. "Pitiful creature" he sang.

Suddenly, his son, the half dragon half elf youkai jumped out and said "let me handle this, father." The father merly laughed and said "sure, son, have a wak at the little dumplings." He left his son to do the dirty work. His son looked at the enemies. A half breed, a human youkai hunter, a monk, a micro youkai, and a girl. A prety girl. Inuyasha prepared for another attack. "This one won't be so nice!" he yelled.

The youkai held up his hand to pause him. "I'm not here to fight," he said. They where shocked. "WHAT?" they all said together. "I know my father can be rude, but I'm here to keep the peace. Is there anything you need or want? Anything you would like me to do?" he said and glanced at Kagome and smiled.

"My name is Atamagairutori, doozo yoroshiku." He bowed.

---

Ok, so who is this Atamagairutori dude anyway? And how did he end up with Kagome!?!? Answers in the next chapter!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Stix and Tiffany here with the next chapter of Interesting Youkai :DDDDD

--

- So, still two weeks ago -

"Nah, we don't need anything, we're gonna go now," said Inuyasha. They left.

Later, after they made camp inside a temple somewhere nearby, and it was getting dark, Kagome was busy gathering herbs cuz they were low on their herbs stock. Suddenly Atamagairutori-san appeared. Kagome looked up at him and stared in awe as he was gathering fresh water from a nearby river.

His pale skin seemed to luminesce in the moonlight. Kagome watched as his musclure figure glisten with beauty. She was taken aback by the fact that he was just so beautiful. She had to get a closer look. So Kagome moved closer and continued to watch him put freash water in the bucket that he brought with him.

He heard her and he turned around. They each stared at each other. *Wow,* thought Atamagairutori-san, *she's breathtakingy beautiful* His sensitive nose, from his Dragon Youkai's father's side, caught a wiff of her scent. If he had smelled anything like it before, he didn't remember it. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before. It matched perfectly in his mind with her looks, which he had already seen earlier that day as being particulourly glamorous. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, he realized.

"Konban wa", said Atamagairutori-san, perfectly composed and normal sounding, keeping himself from showing his developing inner feelings.

"K-konban-wa", gasped Kagome breathlessly. She was still in shock of his beauty. Even Sesshomaru couldn't compare to this demon youkai.

Suddenly, Atamagairutori-san heard his father coming and turned back to Kagome and said "I have to go, my father is coming. Meet me here tomorrow at nightfall." And sadly for both of them, he turned and left.

Kagome went back to finish gathering her herbs, the image of Atamagairutori-san still on her mind, then went back to the temple to sleep, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

--

OMG was that not awesome? This guy sounds so cool! I wish he was real, hahahaha! What's gonna happen next time??

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
